The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that can sew an embroidery pattern on a sewing workpiece held by an embroidery frame, and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
In a sewing machine that has a function of sewing an embroidery pattern on a sewing workpiece held by an embroidery frame, various functions that set a layout of the embroidery pattern on the sewing workpiece are being considered. In a known sewing machine, in a case where a plurality of embroidery patterns are combined and sewn, when an embroidery pattern that is first in sewing order is sewn, a stitch that indicates a reference position of the embroidery pattern is sewn.